finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anastasis
|affiliation=Kiltia |occupation=Gran Kiltia |age=180 (120-130 by Hume standards) |race=Helgas |gender=Male |hair=white |eye=blue |type=npc |designer=Akihiko Yoshida |japaneseva=Tamio Ōki |englishva=Dwight Schultz |other appearances=true |ffbe=true }} Anastasis is a Helgas and the current Gran Kiltias of the Kiltia sect in Final Fantasy XII. He is a Dreamsage, able to enter the dreams of others, who dreams in the temple on Mt Bur-Omisace. In his dreams, he sees more than those who are awake. In many terms, he can be called as the grand sage, seer and also a grand bishop as he is the leader of Mt Bur-Omisace, regarded as the holiest place on Ivalice. According to rumors heard by one of the refugees in Mt Bur-Omisace, the Gran Kiltias's position is above everyone else's in Ivalice. He is said to be able to silence kings, or even an emperor with just a single withering glare. Anastasis was the one who sealed the dragon Fafnir and the Piscodaemon. Anastasis is the only Helgas featured in the game. Profile Appearance Anastasis is clad head to toe in elaborate blue, white and gold finery with various ornamental details. He has an old withered face and long white hair tied at the back of his head. His long white eyebrows cover his forehead. He has large pointed ears with numerous gold earrings. Personality Anastasis is calm, collected and patient, referring to those who seek his council as "child". Though sleeping (or "dreaming"), he is aware if his environment, and able to converse as an omnipresent voice without moving his lips. Story Larsa meets up with the Gran Kiltias and Al-Cid Margrace to discuss how best to prevent the coming war. Larsa learns from Al-Cid that his father Gramis Gana Solidor has been killed and that his brother Vayne has ascended the throne, making peace negotiations impossible. Princess Ashe, wanting to strike at the Archadian Empire, and knowing that revealing herself now would be pointless, asks the Gran Kiltias for a power greater than nethicite. He suggests going to the Stilshrine of Miriam where the Sword of Kings lies. While the party goes to the shrine they leave Larsa with the Gran Kiltias who brings him to the inner sanctum. Mt Bur-Omisace is attacked by the Empire. Judge Gabranth and Judge Zargabaath take a non-violent approach, providing troop transport and escorting Larsa back home. Judge Bergan, with the power of manufacted nethicite, has different ideas. He slaughters anyone who gets in his way, including the Gran Kiltias. The party arrives too late, and witnesses Bergan standing over the Gran Kiltias's body. The Gran Kiltias's death releases both Fafnir and Piscodaemon. Creation and development Voice Anastasis is voiced by Dwight Schultz in the English version. He is voiced by Tamio Ōki in the Japanese version. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Anastasis appears as a summonable unit. He can be summoned using 200 Friend Points in Friend Summons. Initially, he is Rank 2 and his maximum rank is 3. His job is High Priest and his primary role is Healing. Gallery AnastasisUOmega.jpg|Concept art. FF12 - Anastasis Model.png|In-game model. Anastasis-FFXII-TZA.png Etymology He is the Gran Kiltias. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII de:Anastasis